Mike Gets Fucked in the Shower
by brucewaynefan
Summary: Mike Wheeler used to enjoy having private time in the shower. Now everyone's going to invade it. Total smut involving Mike and pretty much the entire teen cast of the show.


With a stay-at-home mom and two sisters, Mike Wheeler rarely had any privacy, so when it came to taking a shower, he relished every second of the solitude.

This Saturday morning was no different. He was taking his time, knowing that any other moment spent at home would mean being bothered by his family. He was especially savoring his lengthy shower today as there was still plenty of hot water. Usually Nancy woke up early before work and used it all, leaving him with a lukewarm weekend washing that wasn't nearly as enjoyable. The hot water was getting his body excited, and he felt his dick harden.

Of course, this was the real reason Mike needed his privacy, away from his family or even his friends. Like any teenage boy, Mike Wheeler needed to jerk off.

But starting today, Mike's luck finding private time was about to run out.

The dark-haired teen was just about to touch his stiffening member when he heard the bathroom door open. At first, he just let out an annoyed sigh. His mom knew he didn't like it when she came into the bathroom while he showered, even if the curtain hid him from view. "Mom! What the he-"

Then the curtain flew open. It wasn't his mom. It was far worse.

Staring directly at her naked little brother was an equally naked Nancy Wheeler. Her wavy brown hair a mess, and her face red with exhaustion. She was embarrassed to be seen this way by her brother, but she didn't have time for embarrassment.

"Mike, what the fuck?! I need to get ready!"

Mike immediately cupped his hands over his junk. "What the fuck are you doing?! I thought you already left!"

Nancy groaned. "My alarm didn't go off! I'm going to be late! Get out so I can get ready!"

Mike's annoyance with his sister was almost as strong as his embarrassment now. While he very much wanted to run off and stop Nancy from seeing his bare body, his instinct to win an argument with his older sibling was taking over. "Fuck off. I got here first."

Nancy glared daggers at him, moving her hands to her hips. She didn't care if her little brother was taking in every inch of her nude form, her small breasts, curved hips and slightly bushy pussy all on display. She wasn't backing off. "I need to leave in five minutes and I'm drenched in sweat. Move."

Mike stood his ground, albeit a little stunned by his sister's complete disregard for modesty. He could feel his dick twitching beneath his hands and he clamped them tighter. "N-not my fault you overslept. Go to work smelling like shit. It'll be an improvement over that perfume."

Nancy gritted her teeth. "I don't have time for this. If you're not moving, I'm getting in."

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing as Nancy stepped into the tub with him, pulling the curtain closed to keep the water in. She grabbed her body wash from the shelf on the side and began to lather up. "Move over. You're hogging the water."

Mike was frozen in place, staring at his sister soaping up her A-cup breasts. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Nancy's hands glided over every inch of her naked body like a porn actress just before the real action starts.

Mike knew his sister was considered hot. Every one of his friends had confirmed this countless times. But never before had he seen her the same way. Her perky little tits, her teen pussy topped with a few curly hairs, her curved hips turning to reveal her round ass as she spread the soap around – he wanted to touch every inch. Fuck it, he wanted to fuck his older sister.

"I don't have time for this." Nancy's voice broke Mike's trance just a little too late as she stepped forward and pushed him against the wall, finally allowing the shower head to rinse her off. Mike's hands instinctively flew apart to catch himself from falling and his swollen dick sprang forth.

The two Wheeler siblings found themselves in a compromising position they never imagined sharing. Nancy's perky tits were pressed against her little brother's chest. And Mike's fully rigid dick was sticking out right between his big sister's legs, brushing up against her pussy lips and ass cheeks.

They froze. The water continued to wash the soap off of Nancy's body, once again leaving her skin bare for her little brother to ogle. Their eyes were wide and their bodies were getting increasingly hot.

The feeling of Mike's swollen five inches between her thighs was getting Nancy wet. While she had only entered this insane scenario in order to get to work on time, all thoughts of work had quickly been washed out of her head.

Her juices were leaking onto her little brother's cock. She needed that cock.

As it finally hit Mike how his body was reacting, he started to apologize. "I-I'm sorry… I-I d-didn't mean to…" But before he could finish, his sister's hands were in his messy soaked hair and her lips were pressed against his. He was making out with his sister, and already he could tell her experience showed. This was more passionate than kissing Eleven.

Mike's horny teenage brain didn't need much convincing, and within seconds he was returning Nancy's advances. His tongue entered her mouth, struggling to keep up with her expertise as his hands wrapped around her shoulders. He could smell her hair, the raw scent of her sweat. His cock twitched from the aroma. He began to buck his hips, moaning into his sister's mouth as he humped Nancy's thighs.

The feeling was intoxicating for Nancy. Though she had done far more adventurous things with Steve and Jonathan, the taboo nature of doing this with her brother was driving her body wilder than she had ever felt before. Her pussy was soaked, aching to feel more of her little brother's dick than just the slightest brush as he fucked her thighs.

On the other hand, Mike had nothing to compare this too, and his inexperience quickly made itself known as he gasped loudly into her mouth. His whole body shook in his sister's arms as he held her shoulders tightly, bucking his hips uncontrollably as he fired burst after burst of cum out of his cock.

Nancy pulled away from the kiss, disappointed at how briefly her little brother had lasted. She reached down to feel his cock, her fingers quickly becoming coated with the seed that had stuck to the bottom of her ass cheeks. She backed away, letting Mike collapse against the shower wall, breathing heavily as his cock drooped, the last few drops leaking down to the drain as the shower washed his rod clean.

The older teen rolled her eyes as she looked at the other side of the tub. A thick splatter of white cream was sliding down the opposite wall. What Mike lacked in stamina he clearly made up for in raw power. She wondered how far her little brother would have shot had there not been a wall in the way.

These thoughts were only making her hornier. She turned around completely, giving Mike a perfect view of her bare backside – her shapely ass contrasting with her small boobs. She sauntered to the opposite end of the modestly-sized tub, swaying her hips with a slight exaggeration. Mike's cock reacted exactly as she hoped, quickly stiffening back to full mast. She turned back to face her brother as she leaned against the far wall, posing almost casually as she spread her pussy lips with one hand and beckoned him over with the index finger of her other.

Mike's legs almost moved on their own as he crossed the tub to his insanely sexy sister. He was ready to thrust his cock right into her waiting cunt when she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Not so fast. If you cum as fast as you did last time there's no way you'll get me off." Mike almost whimpered, all thoughts of modesty and shame totally missing from his mind. "P-please Nancy…"

Nancy grinned. "Fine, but you have to work for it." She put her hand on top of his head and pushed downward. He understood and dropped to his knees. Now his face was directly in front of her pussy, pink and slick with juices. The scent was even more intoxicating than the rest of her body.

"Lick it."

Mike didn't hesitate. Within seconds he was eating out his first pussy. While one hand stroked his aching cock down below, the other held his big sister's sensitive lips apart and his tongue explored her inner folds. Mike was clearly inexperienced as his mouth fumbled around his sister's vulva – Steve and Jonathan had far more attention to detail down there – but Nancy was horny enough that it didn't matter. Her fingers pinched and teased her own throbbing clit as she bucked against her brother's face, smearing juices all over his nose and chin. With more practice, the middle Wheeler sibling might know to pleasure her clit himself instead of selfishly stroking his rod, but for now Nancy was content to caress only one of her breasts while devoting the other to her bud.

Every once in a while, Mike looked up at his sister, his puppydog eyes seeming to both ask "Am I doing okay?" and "Can I fuck you yet?" Honestly, Mike was doing better than she expected. Maybe even better than Steve had been the first few times. With a few more minutes, she might even cum from her little brother's tongue.

But that wasn't the plan. Nancy was going to cum with her brother's cock inside her. "St-stop…" She could barely get the word out between her moans and deep breathing. Mike did as he was told.

"C-can I…?"

"Y-yeah…" She spread her lips again as Mike rose to his feet, his swollen cock throbbing more than it ever had before, the head purple from the anticipation. Nancy grasped his cock with her other hand and lined it up with her entrance. "Fuck me, Mike."

And fuck her Mike did. Mike immediately slammed himself into her, all five inches of his 14-year-old cock slammed deep inside his older sister's tight teen cunt. His balls smacked against her thighs as he instinctively humped Nancy's pussy hard and fast, not even bothering to slow down and ask how it felt for her.

"F-fuck Mike, th-that feels a-amazing!" Nancy couldn't believe she was shouting those words, but silently thanked God for her parents' sound sleeping habits. She reached down and grasped her little brother's round ass, surprised at how smooth it felt as she squeezed one cheek in each hand, making Mike moan just a little bit more. "Pl-play with my t-tits…"

Once again, Mike complied, taking one of his sister's A-cup mounds in each hand, teasing the swollen nipples between his fingers, caressing the plump flesh in his palms. Instinct took over and he leaned in to suck on her right breast, almost like he expected milk to flow into his mouth.

Though only minutes had passed, the erotic act felt like it had lasted an eternity when both siblings felt their climaxes approaching. "N-Nancy, g-gonna c-cuuuuum…" Mike barely managed to announce between groans and surprisingly-high-pitched moans. Nancy was glad she had kept a cool enough head to prepare for his inexperience – his earlier orgasm and oral preparation had helped him last just long enough to finish her off. "M-me t-tooo, Miiiike!"

Just as one last bit of insurance, Nancy let go of one her brother's cheeks and returned her fingers to her clit, rubbing it intensely for just long enough to hit the point of no return. The teen buried her face in her little brother's neck, moaning intensely as her whole body writhed in pleasure. Her pussy squeezed tightly around Mike's swollen member, warm juices dripping out onto his base, mixing with his sweat among his dark curly pubes.

And of course, Mike erupted for the second time that morning. Burying his face in his sister's tits, Mike let out one last guttural moan as he unloaded his balls deep into his sister's cunt – rope after rope of thick creamy Wheeler seed pouring into her pussy.

The two just stood there for a moment, held in each other's embrace, drenched in sweat and juices as their heads slowly cleared from the ecstasy.

Mike slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his sister. For a second, he was reminded of the days when she'd give him baths.

The fog was clearing in his head. Those days were 10 years ago. He was butt naked pressed against his 18-year-old sister and his softening cock was slipping out of her pussy.

The pussy he had just pumped a load of cum into.

Mike let out a surprised squeak and fell backward, his lanky legs too exhausted from the lovemaking to carry him far and he fell on his ass directly beneath the shower head, the water pushing his hair into his eyes and washing the cum off his dick.

"W-what the fuck did we just do?!

Nancy started to turn red as it all hit her as well. "W-we just d-dealt with some urges… th-that's all."

Mike was still in shock. "B-but I…. i-inside you! C-couldn't you…?"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "I'm on the pill, doofus."

Mike swallowed deeply as he took everything in again. "R-right… o-of course…"

"O-otherwise you woulda had a whole bunch of baby Steves and Jonathans already…"

Nancy's gaze narrowed as she realized Mike had recovered enough for his snark to return. "Fuck off." She playfully shoved him as she stepped back under the stream, attempting to wash the sweat and cum off her body.

"So, uh, w-we don't mention this to anyone, right?"

"Duh, moron. Now stay out of my way. If anyone asks, I was late for work today because I was taking care of my sick little brother."

Mike stuck his tongue out immaturely as Nancy pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the tub. As she picked up her towel, Mike couldn't help but notice his cum still leaking out of her pussy. "Nancy…"

"I don't have time for more of your dumb jokes. Jonathan's probably worried sick about me and I need to run."

Mike groaned. Whatever, maybe Jonathan would discover the mess he'd made of his girlfriend later. As Nancy rushed out of the bathroom door, he lied back against the side of the tub beneath the stream.

His cock was rock hard again. "Didn't take care of her sick little brother enough…"


End file.
